deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ichigo Kurosaki
Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ichigo Kurosaki is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series and Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Ragna vs. Ichigo.png|'GalacticAttorney' Ichigo VS Ragna.png|'MegaMan Powah!!!!!' Description BlazBlue vs. Bleach! Two spiky-haired, badass sword-wielding heroes do battle! Who will be cut to pieces? Intro Wiz: Grim Reapers are well known for their massive killings, absorption of souls, and wielding a scythe. Boomstick: But THESE two Grim Reapers are so badass they abandon tradition and wield giant swords instead! Wiz: Ragna the Bloodedge, the government-smashing Grim Reaper from BlazBlue... Boomstick: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Quincy/Hollow hybrid from Bleach. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ragna the Bloodedge Wiz: In the ancient past, the Black Beast was ravaging the world with one goal: eradicate every sign of life from the face of the Earth. Boomstick: It had killed half the entire world's population before the six legendary heroes showed up to stop it, and they somehow succeeded. After fighting it off, the six invented the Ars Magus to ensure humanity's victory over the monster. Wiz: The single man who bought them enough time to create the powerful weapon was only known as Bloodedge... Who was actually Ragna from the future. Who had travelled back in time. Accidentally. Boomstick: Yeah, I gave up trying to understand BlazBlue logic a long time ago, Wiz. Can we just skip it and jump straight to what he can do? Wiz: Fine by me. Ragna's right arm, after the original was cut off by his genocidal brother, is a part of the Azure Grimoire, which was bestowed upon him by a vampire lady for unknown reasons. This artifact is a piece of the Black Beast itself, but don't get too ahead of yourself with it. Boomstick: The piece of the Azure Grimoire Ragna wields is only a fragment of a knock-off, whereas the ACTUAL Azure Grimoire was destined to be wielded by Noel Vermillion. Sorry, Ragna, your arm is like one of those brands at grocery stores that blatantly rips off other brands! Wiz: ...Anyway, the piece allows Ragna to summon portions and parts of the Black Beast at will, ranging from claws to arms to mouths to heads. It also allows him to manipulate seithr, the substance that makes up the Black Beast itself. It allows the wielder to do magic-esque things, but it's distinguished heavily from actual magic in the BlazBlue universe. Boomstick: As an added perk, the Azure Grimoire drains the soul of its target with every strike, which Ragna can amplify with his sword, the Bloodscythe. And you remember why it's still a scythe even though it looks like a sword, right? Wiz: The Azure Grimoire piece Ragna wields was also given more power when the Idea Engine was added to it, allowing Ragna to create energy shields and activate some of his more devastating abilities without endangering his own life force in the process. Boomstick: But Ragna's power doesn't stop there, no sir! Via anime/game bullshit logic, Ragna can turn INTO the Black Beast itself if he's enraged or severely injured, or basically any state where he's ready to forfeit some control for more ways to kill people! Wiz: His Blood Kain form grants him a boost to attack power albeit being temporary, and his Unlimited mode infuses all of his attacks with Dark Seithr while increasing his attack strength, durability, and it even grants him some lifesteal. Boomstick: His Unlimited form can even stack on top of Blood Kain to dish out even more power, and the form lasts for the rest of the battle once activated. Plus, since it puts him in the position of the wielded of the Black Beast's power, he exists outside of Logic and can't be harmed by a whole slew of elemental attacks! Wiz: Little does the majority of the cast know, Ragna WAS the original Black Beast in the past, but the two were somehow separated and... Y'know what, I'm not even gonna try to keep making sense out of that... Boomstick: There you go, Wiz. Don't think. Just accept. Use your Chatzy logic! Wiz: ...My... what? Boomstick: Oh, nevermind... Ragna wouldn't be such a feared and hated adversary without some serious power. He's slaughtered an entire force of 300 soldiers when he wasn't even fully experienced in combat yet, smashed up entire bases of the NOL government, and fought off one of the most feared criminals in the world while blinded and with a paralyzed arm. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge sky-to-ground lightning strikes, and has kept up with and defeated heroes who have shown to have lightspeed reaction times. He's even strong enough to pick up and throw an entire car and send massive beasts reeling back with his strikes. Boomstick: But he's not just prominent in dishing out the pain! He's tanked a shitload of things over his escapades, like fighting through dozens of stab wounds which likely hit vital organs, extreme amounts of electrocution, and crippling pain, revealing his absurdly high pain tolerance. Wiz: Additionally, he's fallen from great heights and has been punched hard enough to send him through multiple concrete walls, and has gotten right back up each time. Boomstick: But he's definitely not without some flaws! He's not exactly the strategist of the BlazBlue cast and he's got a VERY short temper, and he prefers to fight up close and personal rather than at a distance. Wiz: Plus, he's very reluctant to use the full power of the Black Beast and the Azure Grimoire as he does not want to harm the others around him. Boomstick: But if you're not on his side and he's staring you down, you better start running like your life depends on it... because it does! Ragna: I'll show you… the power of the Azure! I'll show you fear. There is no hell, only darkness. This is the power of darkness! Ichigo Kurosaki Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Ichigo VS Ragna Combattants are set.png|'MegaMan Powah!!!!!' FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:BlazBlue vs Bleach themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant